


Genug Stoff für ein neues Buch

by SethMacenzie



Category: This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Altman Family, M/M, Post Movie
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethMacenzie/pseuds/SethMacenzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phillip kifft wieder Gras. Und nach einer Geschichte von Hillary darüber wie viele Exfreundinnen Phillip diese Woche gevögelt hat macht er mit. Schon bald fallen sie in alte Muster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genug Stoff für ein neues Buch

Genug Stoff für ein neues Buch

Nach einer Woche Arbeit mit Paul war Phillip verdammt froh, dass es zumindest noch ein paar der Graspflanzen aus seiner Teenagerzeit überlebt hatten.   
Er beschloss diese wieder großzuziehen. Er würde es nicht mit Paul und ohne Gras aushalten. Zumindest nach der Arbeit sollte er sich entspannen können. Und das ging nicht in Moms Haus. Wo sie und Linda mit Moms Brüsten beschäftigt waren.  
Also machte er sich daran in seinem alten Beet Unkraut zu jäten und die Pflanzen zu düngen.   
Dabei fand ihn Boner.

Er war alles andere als erstaunt, dass Phillip wieder Gras anbaute. Vor allem nicht nach dem Fiasko mit der Sprinkleranlage in der Synagoge. Er hatte darüber hinweg gesehen schließlich war sein Vater gerade erst gestorben und seine beiden Brüder hatten bei mitgemacht. Aber jetzt fand er Phillip Altman vor, wie er im Garten seiner Mutter wieder Gras anbaute.

Boner zog die Augenbrauen hoch und Phillip zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch, als wüsste Boner nicht, dass Phillip nie so ganz mit dem Kiffen aufgehört hatte.  
Gut er war kein Teenager mehr und er tat es nicht mehr so häufig, aber wenn ihm jemand einen Joint anbot, dann nahm er ihn an. Außerdem brauchte er irgendwas zum runterkommen und er wollte nicht wieder mit dem Rauchen anfangen.  
Zumindest etwas, dass Tracy erfolgreich losgeworden war. 

Charlie beschloss Phillip nicht zu fragen, was das sollte und fragte stattdessen nach seiner Mutter Hillary.  
‚Die ist bei Linda.‘ Phillip buddelte Löwenzahn aus und deutete mit dem Kopf wage in Richtung Nachbarhaus. Boner atmete tief durch und nickte dann, bevor er in die genannte Richtung verschwand.

 

Das nächste Mal als sie sich sahen waren Phillips alte Beete frei von Unkraut und frisch gedüngt. Sie hatten sogar wieder anständige Blütenstände zumindest ein paar von ihnen. Es war auf alle Fälle genug um nach einer anstrengenden Woche mit Paul in Ruhe hinterm Haus einen Joint zu rauchen und sich zu entspannen.  
Boner sah auf Phillip in der Gartenliege herab und schüttelte den Kopf, dann blickte er etwas zu lange den Joint an und fing an zu reden. 

‚Als Rabbi bin ich verpflichtet mich anzubieten, falls du Hilfe bei der Trauerverarbeitung brauchst. Du scheinst nur Blödsinn zu machen, was auf die Verleugnungsphase hindeutet, aber wenn du Hilfe brauchst sag einfach Bescheid.‘

‚Ah, Mom hat sich geschickt. Schon klar. Mir geht’s gut,‘ Phillip hoch den Joint hoch und grinste. ‚Dir ist klar, dass keiner in unserer Familie jüdisch ist und meine Mam diese Shiva-sache nur gemacht hat, damit wir nicht einfach wieder abhauen.‘

Boner nickte und atmete tief durch. ‚Falls du trotzdem Hilfe brauchst, sag Bescheid.‘

Beim dritten Treffen bot ihm Phillip einen Joint an. Wie in den guten alten Zeiten, sagte er und Boner sah ihn nur böse an, schüttelte den Kopf und ging zu Hillary, um ihr bei der Trauerarbeit zu helfen. In ihrem Fall war es ein neues Buch über ihre Kinder zu schreiben. Im Nachhinein dachte Charlie er hätte zumindest an dem Joint ziehen sollen, nachdem er sich von ihr anhören musste wie oft Phillip für einen Mann Ende zwanzig masturbierte, obwohl er ständig seine Exfreundinnen bumste.

Das nächste Mal zog er einmal an Phillips Joint, bevor er zu Hillary ging. Nur einmal, er war schließlich nicht mehr der Teenager der mit Phillip im Garten seiner Eltern jeden Mittag Gras rauchte bis alles nur noch ganz warm und weich war.  
Aber für Hillarys Geschichten über Phillips Sexleben brauchte er zumindest einen Zug. Aber wenn es Hillary half ihre Nachbarin zu lieben und Bücher über das Sexleben ihres Sohnes zu schreiben, dann war das eben so. Und Charlie hatte ihr versprochen regelmäßig vorbeizukommen um ihr bei ihrer Trauer zu helfen. 

 

Danach kam Charlie jedes Mal kurz bei Phillip vorbei um einen Zug zunehmen, nach einer harten Woche manchmal sogar zwei. Und er hörte auf sich darüber aufzuregen, dass Phillip ihn immer noch Boner nannte. Auch wenn er schuld war, dass man ihn so nannte.  
Aber es war einfach reine Energieverschwendung sich darüber aufzuregen. Vor allem weil Horry ihn fünf Minuten später beim Türaufmachen sowieso wieder Boner nennen würde. Und da konnte er sich ja nicht aufregen. 

Irgendwann fielen sie in alte Muster zurück. Ganz langsam und Stück für Stück. Zuerst fing Charlie an wieder richtig mitzukiffen. Nicht zur ein oder zwei Mal zu ziehen, er rauchte wieder einen kompletten Joint und dann hörte er sich eine neue Folge von ‚welche Exfreundinnen hat Phillip diese Woche gevögelt‘ an.

Dann fingen sie an zu reden. Darüber wie sehr Paul als Chef zu haben nervte, wie dämlich manche Kirchenmitglieder waren oder wie irritierend Hillarys Ausschnitt war.   
Und über diesen ganzen Mist mit Hillarys Buch und wie sehr es sie beide nervte, wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen.   
Und als Charlie sagte, dass er so zumindest an irgendwas kommen würde, das Sex gleicht stand Phillip auf uns ging zu ihm rüber. Und dann blies er ihm einen. Wie früher. 

Im Grunde war es wieder wie zu ihrer Schulzeit. Wenn sie Zeit hatten trafen sie sich hinterm Haus der Altmans, da wo Phillip sein Gras anbaute, kifften und machten rum. Aber inzwischen waren sie erwachsen und es war nur einmal die Woche. Den Rest der Woche war Charlie als Rabbi tätig und Phillip versuchte sich irgendwie nicht so viel mit Paul zu streiten, dass es eskalierte. 

Und irgendwie funktionierte das zusammen ganz gut. Außer für Hillary, die nun nicht mehr darüber schreiben könnte, dass ihr Sohn jede Woche mindestens drei Exfreundinnen beglückte. Es waren jetzt weniger, was Hillary zwar irritierte, aber als neue Trauerphase ansah. Und weder Phillip noch Charlie hatten vor ihr irgendetwas anderes zu sagen. 

Geheimnisse zerstörten nicht die Familie, sie hielten sie zusammen

Und Phillip wollte sich bestimmt nicht von seinen Geschwistern anhören, dass er bekifft Sex mit Boner hatte. Vor allem, wenn es nur mit Hand oder Mund war. 

Der Rest passierte erst viel später. Nachdem Judd wieder zu Besuch gewesen war, den Geburtstermin verkündet und Penny gevögelt hatte. 

Phillip meinte dazu nur: Wenn sie jetzt auch noch vor Annie schwanger wird, springt die aus dem Fenster.‘

Und irgendwie nahm Boner das zum Anlass ihn mit in sein Haus zu nehmen und zuzulassen, dass Phillip seinen Schwanz in ihn steckte. Nachdem es vorbei war lag Phillip schwer atmend in Boners Bett und aus irgendeinem Grund merkte er, das Judds Tochter nie ihren Großvater kennen lernen würde. Und dann weinte er.

Charlie sagte gar nichts, bis er damit fertig war in die Kissen zu heulen und dann strich er ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und fragte ihn, wann er das letzte Mal wegen seinem Vater geweint hatte.

‚Ich hab kein einziges Mal geweint. Bis jetzt. Ich vermisse ihn so verdammt arg. Aber ich schaffs nicht mal pünktlich zur Beerdigung zu kommen. Ich weiß nicht Mal wieso. Das ist genau wie der Mist mit Tracy. Ich wusste, dass sie Schluss macht, wenn ich mit ner anderen vögle. Aber hat mich das davon abgehalten? –Nein. Natürlich nicht. Ich hab Chelsea gevögelt und sie hat die Biege gemacht. Die einzige Frau die vermutlich wirklich ne Chance gehabt hätte mich zu ändern. Ich mein, sie hat mir sogar die Scheiß-Raucherei abgewöhnt.‘

Phillip fuhr sich übers Gesicht. 

‚Und jetzt. Die ganze Beerdigungsscheiße ist um und alles ist wieder beim Alten. Und irgendwann wird Paul mir so auf den Sack gehen, dass ich alles hinschmeiße und den Rest von dem was ich habe verlieren. Ich mach einfach alles kaputt. Ich liebe diesen Vollidioten. Er ist mein Bruder und ich liebe ihn, aber er geht mir so auf den Sack und irgendwann wird er sich das von mir nicht mehr anhören, obwohl ich sein Bruder bin und mich rausschmeißen.‘

Charlie strich ihm sanft über die Wange und dann küsste er ihn.

‚Wie wär’s wenn wir einfach jedes Mal Sex hätten, wenn Paul dich nervt.‘

Darauf fing Phillip so an zu lachen, dass er wieder Tränen in den Augen hatte. Und als er fertig war schwang er sich auf Charlies Körper und beschloss, dass es eine gute Idee war. 

Nur das Paul es immer noch nicht schaffte Annie zu schwängern und sie ihn wahnsinnig machte und Paul deswegen Phillip wahnsinnig machte. Und wenn sie wirklich jedes Mal Sex hätten, wenn das passierte würde keiner von beiden mehr arbeiten, also beschränkten sie sich auf die Zeit nach Feierabend und die Stunde kiffen, bevor Boner mit Mom sprach. 

Nach Hillarys Meinung traf er sich einfach wieder mit seinen Exfreundinnen und Charlie hatte nicht vor in ihrem nächsten Buch zu erscheinen, also sagte er dazu nichts. 

Irgendwann nach der Geburt von Judds Baby zog Charlie ein paar Boxershorts von Phillip aus seiner Waschmaschine und als er ihn fragte, wann er das letzte Mal zuhause geschlafen hatte zuckte Phillip nur mit den Schultern. Und dann war er auf einmal bei ihm eingezogen. Nicht, dass es Charlie störte, Phillip kiffte nur im Garten seiner Mutter und er brachte keine Frauen in sein Bett, also konnte er nicht wirklich meckern. Vor allem da er angefangen hatte ihn Charlie zu nennen. Nicht vor anderen Leuten natürlich, aber immerhin zuhause. 

Außer ihnen beiden wusste sowieso keiner, dass sie Sex hatten. Charlie war ein sehr lockerer Rabbi, aber nicht alle seiner ‚Anhänger‘ wie Phillip sie nannte wären okay damit, dass er mit einem Kerl vögelte. Obwohl Charlie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie es schlimmer finden würden das er gevögelt wurde oder ihn vögelte. Manche Menschen waren komisch in der Hinsicht. 

Als Wendy vorbeikam, weil sie und Barry mal wieder Streit hatten schlief Phillip zum ersten Mal seit einem halben Jahr im Haus seiner Mutter. Als sie wieder weg war, erzählte Phillip Charlie, dass sie wieder mit Horry geschlafen hatte. Und meinte dann, dass es echt mies wäre, jemanden so zu lieben und dann so einen Mist zu erleben. Und Charlie dachte, dass er keine Ahnung hätte, was er tun würde, wenn sowas mit Phillip passieren würde. Er hatte nur so ein nagendes Gefühl, dass ihn die halbe Nacht wachhielt.

Und als Phillip ein paar Tage später meinte, dass die Sache mit der Liebe in seiner Familie total bekloppt wäre, wusste er auch wieso. Nicht, dass er es laut ausgesprochen hätte. Nein, er hörte Phillip zu, wie er über Linda und seine Mom sprach und wie mies es war, dass Horry und Wendy den Unfall hatten und Wendy dieses Arsch Barry geheiratet hatte, dass Judd immer öfter da war um Penny zu besuchen und das er Paul ernsthaft wünschte, dass er Annie endlich schwängerte. 

Am Abend nachdem alle Altmans zur Geburtstagsfeier von Cole zu Besuch gewesen waren lag Phillip neben ihm im Bett und starrte ihn an.

‚Warum hast du eigentlich Wendy an die Titten gelangt? Ich mein, du bist nicht grad hetero.‘

Charlie verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. 

‚Weißt du, dass du klingst wie ein Teenager? Im Ernst, ich war 13. Ich hab alles angefasst, was ich in die Finger bekommen habe.‘

Phillip lachte und fasste ihm an die Eier.

‚Sehr witzig. Als wärst du besser gewesen. Im Ernst, du hast mir einen geblasen weil du’s Mal ausprobieren wolltest. Und dann hast du mich auch noch mitten drin stehen lassen.‘

Phillip ließ seine Finger weiter über Charlies Hoden gleiten, während er lachte.

‚Du bist deswegen immer noch sauer?‘ 

‚Ich hatte beim Abendessen mit deiner Familie einen Ständer! Selbst deine Mom nennt mich noch Boner. Und Wendy denkt bis heute ich wöllte was von ihr.‘

‚Du redest auch immer sie an und nicht den Rest von uns.‘

Charlie sah ihn an und überlegte, ob er Phillips Hand wegschlagen sollte.

‚Weil sie mich nicht die ganze Zeit Boner nennt.‘

Phillip grinste und sah an ihm herunter. 

‚Ich find’s eigentlich ganz passend.‘ 

Phillips Geschwister wussten es am ersten Geburtstag von Judds Tochter. Nachdem Mom ihnen gesagt hatte, dass Philip ausgezogen war, verfolgten sie ihn bis zu Charlies Haus und Wendy brach sogar durch ein Gartenfenster ein. Sie lagen im Bett und Charlie schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf, als Judd, Wendy und Paul in der Tür standen und sie anstarrten. 

Phillip stand auf und scheuchte sie aus dem Haus nachdem er die Schmach über sich ergehen lassen hatte und einen Haufen wirklich unschöner Fragen beantwortet hatte die Charlie oben im Schlafzimmer nicht hören konnte. 

Als er wieder zurückkam warf er sich mit dem Gesicht voraus aufs Bett.

‚Ich liebe meine Geschwister, aber sie sind so furchtbar. Und ich muss Montag Paul bei der Arbeit sehen. So nen Mist musste ich mir seit Tracy nicht mehr anhören.‘

‚War‘s so schlimm?‘

Phillip stöhnte in das Kissen.

‚Offenbar ist sich um Boner’s Boner zu kümmern noch lustiger als seine Mutter zu daten. Und jetzt Mal im Ernst, ich frag Paul ja auch nicht nach seinem Sexleben. Okay, er haut drei Mal am Tag ab und vögelt Annie, aber ich frag nicht nach.‘

‚Will ich wissen, was sie gefragt haben? Ich hab eigentlich genug von deinem Sexleben gehört seit deine Mutter beschlossen hat, dass sie es wieder dokumentieren sollte.‘

‚Oh Gott. Sie wird das aufschreiben. Vögelt den Rabbi gibt bestimmt ein tolles Buch. Das ist die Hölle.‘

Phillip vergrub sein Gesicht wieder in sein Kissen und stöhnte.

‚Ich mein sie fragt meine Exfreundinnen aus um rauszukriegen, mit welcher ich grad schlafe. Und jetzt weiß sie, dass ich mit dir Sex habe, statt meinen Exfreundinnen. Und sie wird ne Million peinliche Fragen stellen und sagen, dass das ganz normal ist und Geheimnisse Gift für eine Familie sind.‘

‚Du hast mit keiner Frau geschlafen, seit wir Sex haben?‘

Charlie klang wieder vollkommen wach. Er hielt seine Rabbi Fröhlichkeit sowieso nicht zuhause, das würde er nicht durchhalten, aber jetzt kam sie durch.

‚Nicht seit wir richtigen Sex haben. Also mit reinstecken. Wann auch, bin ja jede Nacht hier. Wenn ich genug Sex kriege hab ich ja keinen Grund mit jemand andrem ins Bett zu gehen. Ich bin ein Arsch ich weiß. Aber ich bemühe mich wirklich, dass der ganze Mist funktioniert. Ich meinte, ich werde Paul vermutlich umbringen oder es total vermasseln, die anderen wundern sich schon, dass ich so lange durchgehalten habe, aber trotzdem. Ich will ja meine Beziehungen nicht vermasseln. Ich mach’s nur immer. Aber bis jetzt läuft’s doch ganz gut mit uns, oder?‘

Phillip sah ihn an und streckte seine Hand aus, um ihm übers Gesicht zu streichen. Charlie nickte. Ja. Bis jetzt lief es ganz gut.

Ende.


End file.
